Family Reunited
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Seventeen year old Kendall Knight is working his shift down at the music store when someone enters the store that seems to recognize who the blond boy is. Who is this man? How does he know Kendall? Read to find out. One shot


**This is just a AUish one shot that I came up with when I wrote a Solo on my Twitter Account for one of my RP accounts and then this one shot came to mind. I made Camille Kendall's sister in this for some reason, because in the solo my character had two sisters, so I just added it like that. Enjoy anyway **

**Summary: **Seventeen year old Kendall Knight is working his shift down at the music store when someone enters the store that seems to recognize who the blond boy is. Who is this man? How does he know Kendall? Read to find out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR, I only own this idea.

* * *

**Unexpected**

* * *

It was the same thing everyday for Kendall Knight. He would have to wake up, cook breakfast for himself and his sisters, his mother would already be at work. Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mother, worked two different jobs. Her first job was down at the local clinic during the mornings, but around two in the afternoon she would go to her job down at the small dinner that was very popular with the local people.

Every since his father had walked out on them when Katie and Camille were born, life had been hard for the Knight family, but they still seemed to get by. After cooking breakfast Kendall would walk to the hallway that lead to the two bedrooms that were in the house.

"Camille, Katie Knight time for breakfast!" He shouted down the hallway and saw the door to Katie and his mother's room open, the two girls came running out.

He always laughed, watching them race down the hallway, past him, to the kitchen, and to the table. Every morning he would listen to them argue about who made it to the table first and who was second.

He often wondered how the two of them could argue so much for two fourteen year olds. But he was happy that they got to live their childhood, Kendall wasn't so lucky. Being the oldest child, he took it upon himself to help his mother pay for bills and buy groceries for them. He had a job down at the music store on the bad side of town. The store does pretty good for itself, people often thought that if a store was on that side of town that it might be bad with business and all that, but it did good. It was enough for Kendall and his family to get by on.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and it was Kendall's turn to check the stock. He'd been doing it for the past five hours, his shift was at least ten hours on the weekends. He liked to make sure he could work as much as possible then. As he check the stock around the store, dusting, and doing whatever his job was for the time, he was singing along to his favorite song 'Over you' by Daughtry which was playing at the moment over the intercom.

_Now that it's all said and done,_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down,_

_Like an old abandoned house._

_What you said when you left_

_Just left me cold and out of breath._

_I fell too far, was in way too deep._

_Guess I let you get the best of me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

As he was singing and doing his job, he felt someone watching him from behind him. He stopped singing and turned around to face a man that looked very familiar to him, but couldn't quite place his finger out it. The man was wearing skinny jeans, a white V-neck, and a black leather jacket. He had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Please don't stop on behalf of me." The man spoke as he eyed Kendall, the man saw something familiar about the young boy, but couldn't place it. "What's someone of your talent doing in a place like this?"

Kendall raised his brow at the man. "I'm sorry, sir, but what are you talking about? I work here." He replied.

"Oh." He man said. "My name is Kyle Knight, I'm the owner of Knight Productions. Here's my card if you ever need help making it big, kid." The man, Kyle, handed Jack the card. "Whats your name?"

Kendall was a little shocked to speak at the moment. He was standing and talking with Kyle Knight the most successful music producer in the country. Not to mention the fact that the man had the same last name as him.

"Hello?" Kyle moved a hand in front of Jack's face.

Kendall then snapped back into reality. "Sorry, I'm Kendall, Kendall knight." He shook hands with the producer.

"Your mother doesn't happen to be Jennifer Knight, does she?" Kyle questioned.

"Yes she is. Why?" Kendall replied.

"Well, that makes me your father, Kendall." Kyle answered.

"Wait what?" Kendall said in shock. How was this possible? His father had walked out on him and his family when his sisters were born and now Kyle Knight walks into his shop and claims that he's Kendall's father. He doesn't know rather to believe it or say he's lying.

"Like I said, Kendall, if you need anything just give me a call." Kyle said. "My numbers on the card." With that Kyle walked away from him.

* * *

Later that night after his shift was over, Kendall walked home. He would've drove there, but he didn't have a car and he couldn't use his mother's car today, because she needed it. When he walked into the house, he found his mother and sisters sitting on the couch watching a movie. Camille and Katie had fallen asleep and so had Jennifer.

He smiled to himself seeing them like that. He took off his jacket, placed it on the back of the chair by the door and made his way to the kitchen trying not to wake them up. But he took one step on the wrong spot on the floor and the floor creaked, waking them up.

"Oh Kendall, you're home." Jennifer smiled at him.

Kendall smiled back. "Hey mom."

"When did you get here?" Katie asked.

"Just now." He shrugged.

"Have fun at work, bro?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. I met Kyle Knight today." He replied. "He told me the funniest thing mom. He said he knows you."

Jennifer went from a smile to a frown. She knew exactly where Kendall was going and she didn't want him to go there. She knew she was going to have to tell him someday, she didn't think that day would be now. "Oh, he did."

"Yes he did."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked Jennifer.

"Why don't you tell her, mom?" Kendall said.

Jennifer sighed looking at Kendall. "I wanted to tell you about him Kendall, I really did, but I didn't know how or when to." She sighed. "I just didn't want him to come into our lives again, he lift us right after the girls were born. I couldn't stand it."

"You still could've told us!" Kendall snapped.

"I wanted to Kendall! You have no idea how much I wanted to!" Jennifer told her son.

"Whatever." He said, walking to his room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning Kendall sighed, as he got changed and ready for work. He didn't have to be there until 2 O'clock, but that didn't mean he couldn't be ready before that. It was currently 9 am. So he had sometime.

He looked at his phone and texted one of his friends.

_Hey Loges. - Kendall_

He waited a minute before his phone vibrated.

_Hey Ken. - Logan_

_What's up buddy? - Kendall_

_Studying. You? - Logan_

_Just finished getting ready of work. Wait, you're studying at nine in the morning? - Kendall_

_Ur ready for work at nine? U don't leave until 2. - Logan_

_Whatever dude. G2G - Kendall_

_See yah dude - Logan_

Kendall shook his head at the conversation he always had with his friend. He put his phone in his pocket, walking out of his room. Once he arrived in the kitchen, he saw that breakfast had already been made and their where five places at the table and not four.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I invited Kyle over." Jennifer replied.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah."

Kendall helped his mother put the wood on the table when the doorbell rang.

"I got it mom!" Katie shouted, opening the door to see Kyle standing there. "Come in."

"Thank you." Kyle said, as he walked in. "Lovely place."

Katie shrugged. "Mom's in the kitchen with Kendall if you want to see her."

Kyle walked into the kitchen to find them setting the table up.

"Mom, calm down!" Kendall shouted at his panicking mother. "It's fine, you did a great job. He'll like it." That was when he noticed Kyle standing there. "Oh, uh, hey."

"Hello Kendall." Kyle said.

The blond nodded. "Katie! Camille! Get in here!"

The two girls came running into the room just as their brother ordered. Soon everyone sat down and enjoyed their morning breakfast.

"This is very good, Jen." Kyle told his ex-wife.

"Thank you, Kyle." She smiled. "Tell me, how did you and Kendall meet?"

"I had stopped by the music store where he works yesterday and over heard him singing. I offered him my card in case he ever wanted a career in the music industry." He explained. "I believe Kendall has the talent to be one of the best."

"I've been telling him that for years." She replied. "He just doesn't listen or believe me."

"I'm not as good as you make it out that I am." Kendall shrugged.

"You're very talented son, I think you should consider it." Kyle said.

"Maybe." He said. "I would rather be a hockey player with the guys rather than a singer."

"I see." Kyle replied.

After finding his family again, Kyle had started to spend more time with them and became the father that the Knight kids needed. The girls still looked up to Kendall as their father in away, though they knew Kyle was their real father. Soon, Kyle re proposed to Jennifer, who said, yes and they got married. From there on, they became a family and moved into Kyle's mansion in town. Kendall still kept his job at the music store, because he wanted to earn his own money and not take any from his father.

From then on they lived as a happy family.

**Here is my first BTR one shot, it was long and based off of a Solo from Twitter I did, I just added a whole lot more to everything. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think I might make a sequel to it or a bunch of small one shots for it. I dunno yet. **

**Enjoy and Review ^.^**


End file.
